Qui est Ladybug?
by redsexyrebelle
Summary: Le sujet de la conversation porte encore une fois sur Ladybug mais cette fois, il ne s'agit pas de son identité mais sur le genre de personne qu'elle est. Et avec ce qui arrive à Marinette, elle se le demande aussi.(post marionnettiste 2)


QUI EST LADYBUG?

Le sujet de la conversation porte encore une fois sur Ladybug mais cette fois, il ne s'agit pas de son identité mais sur le genre de personne qu'elle est. Et avec ce qui arrive à Marinette, elle se le demande aussi.

Le yin et le yang de la création et de la destruction. Les contraires s'attirent, les semblables s'unissent.

Si leurs différences rapprochent Ladybug et ChatNoir, ce sont leurs ressemblances qui leur permettront de passer à travers les épreuves.

* * *

Alors que Marinette, pleine d'idées et de vie, avait été choisie pour être Ladybug et la porteuse de la chance, au fond d'elle-même, elle était une personne pessimiste.

Si Adrien avait su devenir quelqu'un de foncièrement positif afin de passer à travers les petites difficultés quotidiennes qu'il rencontrait dans sa vie, cela lui avait permis d'être patient et d'espérer un avenir meilleur pour sa vie amoureuse.

Il voulait être avec Ladybug. Il savait qu'elle était la femme parfaite. Mais si dans quinze ans, elle était encore sa meilleure amie et qu'elle était avec un homme qui la rendait heureuse et que lui-même trouvait quelqu'un qui le remplissait de bonheur, qui serait-il pour se plaindre d'un si beau destin pour eux?

Le jour où Marinette apprit qu'Adrien était amoureux d'une autre fille, elle sourit tout de même : Tikki était à ses côtés et elle crut en en avenir meilleur.

Mais au cœur de la nuit, au plus profond de son sommeil, dans la partie d'elle-même à laquelle elle ne donnait pas accès à Tikki, elle pleurait.

Elle entendait ses mots encore et encore : «la fille que j'aime». Elle entendit si souvent la voix d'Adrien répéter ces paroles qu'ils en perdirent de leur substance. Et que, de phrase qu'il avait été, ce souvenir devint une idée, un cauchemar.

_Marinette se voyait seule dans une pièce complètement noire, elle réalisa qu'elle portait son pyjama rose dans un endroit inconnu et elle eut froid._

_Et encore et toujours la voix résonnait : «la fille que j'aime.»_

_Mais Marinette réalisa que ce n'était plus seulement Adrien qui parlait, ChatNoir aussi prononçait ses mots en même temps qu'Adrien._

_Elle entendait Adrien prononcer le nom de Kagami avec douceur. _

_Elle voyait ChatNoir agir avec elle avec tendresse._

_Les mots, les images, les souvenirs, les idées; tout ce mélangeait dans son rêve. Et elle avait froid, elle était seule._

_Finalement, tout en sachant qu'Adrien était juste derrière elle, dos à dos et ne la regardait pas, ChatNoir lui fit face._

_« Tu es la fille de mes rêves, mais tu n'es pas réelle. Mes rêves ne s'accomplissent pas. Mon univers s'écroule petit à petit. Et je m'enfonce. La fille que j'aime est réelle. Toi, tu ne me mérite pas. »_

Marinette se réveilla en sursaut. Elle était glacée dans son lit, son corps ne lui obéissait pas. Elle était seule. Seule personne réveillée dans Paris avec les autres âmes perdues. Et sa main était vide, elle n'en tenait aucune autre.

Elle se leva de son lit et enfila d'autres vêtements. Tikki, qui avait sentie le mouvement du matelas s'était aussi réveillée.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Marinette? »

« Je ne me sens pas bien, Tikki. C'est euh, j'ai trop froid. » dit-elle en enfilant un pantalon molletonné. « Je veux aller faire du sport. » fit-elle en attrapant un débardeur.

« Tu veux te transformer et aller te promener sur les toits? » offrit la kwami.

Marinette réfléchit à la question. Ce qu'elle voulait était sortir cette douleur qu'elle sentait sur la poitrine. Elle ne voulait pas impliquer Ladybug à cette histoire. Elle aurait l'impression de souiller son uniforme avec ses idées noires.

«Est-ce que tu pourrais juste, m'aider à sortir de ma chambre? » demanda-t-elle finalement.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers sa penderie de vêtements plus chaud. Tout y était rose pâle. Si jamais il y avait un criminel à l'affût, elle ferait une cible parfaite avec ces vêtements. Sauf un.

Un chandail molletonné noir qu'elle avait acheté parce qu'elle prévoyait le modifier et lui donner le thème de ChatNoir.

Elle marcha rapidement jusqu'au Trocadéro restant loin des ruelles sombres. Elle ne voulait pas non plus risquer sa sécurité, elle savait pouvoir se défendre avec l'aide de Tikki en cas d'attaque mais encore devait-elle avoir le temps de l'appeler à l'aide.

Par contre, une fois au milieu de la grande place aux pavés réguliers, elle accéléra le pas, prenant de la vitesse et laissant ses angoisses derrière elle. Elle courut jusqu'à être à bout de souffle et lorsqu'elle l'eu retrouvé, elle recommença encore et encore une troisième fois qui la laissa vidée, et sans muscle.

Couchée au sol sur les pavés froids, elle se sentait plus vivante que jamais, après avoir plus ou moins trébuché sur ses pieds à cause de la fatigue.

« Que t'arrive-t-il, Marinette? Ce n'est pas toi de sortir au milieu de la nuit pour prendre des risques avec ta santé. Pourquoi laisses-tu tes angoisses prendre le dessus? Tu es seule, et tu t'épuises au lieu de prendre du repos pour l'école. »

« Non, c'est vrai. Ce n'est pas moi. Je, je suis… maladroite, peureuse, timide, toujours prête à s'oublier pour aider les autres. Voilà ce que je suis. »

Tikki ne faisait qu'emprunter son corps pour en faire quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas : la talentueuse et merveilleuse Ladybug. Normalement, ce ne devait être qu'un emprunt temporaire, lorsqu'ils auraient attrapé Papillon, Tikki repartirait et Marinette resterait sans une égratignure ou une cicatrice qui trahirait son passé d'héroïne.

C'était ça le deal.

Mais pourquoi Marinette devait-elle mettre sa vie en veilleuse jusqu'à ce jour-là?

Parce que ça commençait à prendre un peu de temps, tout de même.

Et durant ce temps, Marinette restait la fille maladroite, timide et peureuse qu'Adrien ne remarquait pas. Que personne ne remarquait vraiment. Parce qu'elle ne devait pas attirer l'attention sur elle.

Marinette était un masque aussi bien que Ladybug.

La jeune fille se releva sur ses pieds avec une nouvelle détermination. Elle ne voulait plus attendre pour grandir. Si Adrien ne voulait pas de sa douce et généreuse camarade de classe pourquoi resterait-elle cette fille-là simplement pour lui plaire?

Elle ne faisait que continuer à améliorer ses qualités sans se débarrasser de ses défauts pour espérer mériter un jour le droit de se tenir aux côtés d'Adrien.

Mais son grand amour l'avait rejeté et cela changeait tout.

Un mouvement du pied sur la droite, Marinette fit ce geste qu'elle avait vu sa mère faire. Que son corps faisait naturellement sans trop y penser lorsqu'elle se battait. Puis, un autre geste encore, un mouvement de tout le corps, un mouvement d'auto-défense.

Sans était finit de Marinette la maladroite, à partir de ce moment-là, décida-t-elle, elle reprendrait le contrôle de son corps!

* * *

Le samedi avant-midi, Marinette était assise dans le séjour et consultait un site web. Sa mère et sa grand-mère préparaient le repas du midi.

Pendant que ma mère était partie rejoindre son père à la boulangerie, sa grand-mère vint s'asseoir près d'elle et demanda à Marinette ce qu'elle lisait.

« C'est un site web qui parle des mécanismes des rêves. J'en ai fait un étrange dernièrement. L'un de mes amis m'insultait. »

« Oh! Tu sais, mon petit ange, ce n'est pas ton ami qui t'a parlé. Il ne t'a pas insulté dans la réalité n'est-ce pas? Vois-tu, toutes les personnes qui te parle dans ton rêve sont une partie de toi. Si ton ami te disait, par exemple, que tu l'as déçue, c'est parce que tu te sens coupable de l'avoir fait et pas parce qu'il t'en veut réellement. »

La mère de Marinette remonta à cet instant et annonça que Tom remonterait bientôt.

« Sinon, Marinette » fit la maman gâteau « Est-ce que tu as bien dormit cette nuit? Il me semble que cela fait deux nuits que j'entends couler la douche juste avant de me lever? »

« Euh, oui, euh, c'est hum, euh, parce que j-j'ai fait de drôles de rêves.

-Ah? De quel genre.

-Hum, euh, des, rêves d'ado, mettant en scène des ados…

-Ouh, tu veux dire des rêves d'adolescentes mettant en scène des adolescents? » se moqua un peu Sabine.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Marinette arriva encore une fois à l'heure et bien réveillée en classe. Faire de l'exercice la nuit avait fait entrer son corps dans une phase d'éveil et elle se réveillait fraîche et dispose avec l'énergie pour attaquer la journée.

Elle manquait cependant de concentration en classe mais elle avait toujours été distraite auparavant à cause de ses rêveries.

Elle devait cependant porter en permanence des vestes qui couvraient ses bleus et ses égratignures. Elle n'était pas encore aussi agile qu'elle le voulait mais elle gardait confiance et savait que cela s'améliorerait. Tikki lui demandait sans arrêt de faire plus attention à son corps mais Marinette ne voulait pas ralentir.

« Salut, Marinette! Ça va? » l'accueillit sa camarade de classe. Tandis que les autres élèves lui envoyaient la main.

« Tout à fait Alya et toi? Bien dormit? » lui répondit-elle.

« Oui, oui sans problème. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait comme dessin cette semaine? Tu ne m'as encore rien montré.» s'enquit la rousse alors que Nino et Adrien se retournaient vers les filles pour discuter avec elles avant le début du cours. Marinette prit le temps de rencontrer leur regards pour les inclure dans la conversation avant de répondre à Alya.

En fait, elle n'avait rien fait du tout depuis la nuit où elle avait commencé à courir. Elle avait essayé une ou deux fois de noircir sa tablette à dessin mais ses pages étaient restées blanches. Même le chandail molletonné qu'elle devait transformer sur de thème de ChatNoir et qu'elle portait maintenant très souvent, n'avait reçu aucune décoration ou altération.

« Je n'ai rien commencé de nouveaux, en fait. » banalisa-t-elle. « J'ai seulement retravaillé sur des modèles déjà commencés et je n'ai rien complété. Et toi? Quelque chose de spécial cette semaine? »

« Non, je travaille encore pour essayer de trouver l'identité de Ladybug mais, je n'ai aucun nouvel indice. J'en suis à rechercher les théories des autres et voir si leurs pistes sont valides. Celle qui est la plus proche de coller au profile actuellement, c'est Kagami. Elles ont la même taille, la même chevelure… Sauf que Kagami a déjà été akumatisée… deux fois. »

Adrien sourit et rigola. L'idée que Kagami soit Ladybug était si incongrue.

« Kagami n'est pas Ladybug, c'est une évidence! Elles sont complètement différentes l'une de l'autre. »

« Je trouve pas moi » fit Alya pensivement « En plus de leur ressemblance physique, Kagami est fière, agile, forte, elle n'hésite jamais, c'est une combattante que rien n'arrête. »

« Exactement. Tout le contraire de Ladybug! » approuva chaleureusement Adrien.

« Comment ça? » demanda Alya. Est-ce qu'il voulait prétendre que Ladybug n'était pas parfaite?

« Bien, je sais que bien souvent, Ladybug est sérieuse et résolue mais, il est facile de voir qu'elle n'est pas que ça. » s'expliqua Adrien. « Il y a le visage que Ladybug montre aux akumatisés et ce qu'elle laisse filtrer d'elle. Moi, quand je pense à elle le premier mot qui me vient c'est: dévouée. Elle a en elle une douceur et une fragilité adorable. Je ne verrais jamais Kagami poser les gestes que Ladybug s'est assuré de faire pour les victimes. »

Il rigola un peu en imaginant Kagami faire des mamours à bébé Auguste devant la boulangerie des Dupain-Cheng, ce n'était simplement pas Kagami! « Ladybug a en elle la souplesse de l'esprit, elle est à l'écoute de son entourage, elle apprend incroyablement vite et c'est cette dualité de force et tendresse qui lui apporte son équilibre et qui en fait une bonne super-héroïne. »

La professeure arriva sur ses entrefaites et débuta le cours mais Marinette était très loin de suivre ce qu'elle leur enseignait.

Elle fixait ses mains intensément. Elle avait l'impression qu'Adrien avait parlé de quelqu'un d'autre. Pendant un instant, elle fut tentée de revenir en arrière et d'être la personne qu'il décrivait avec admiration.

Puis elle se rappela qu'elle n'était pas celle qu'Adrien aimait.

Il y eu un akuma en fin de soirée. Le premier depuis qu'elle avait décidé d'oublier Adrien. Cet écart de presque deux semaines n'était pas nouveau, tout se passait comme à l'habitude.

Par contre, la victime qu'ils trouvèrent sous le masque de l'Insecticide n'était pas une ancienne victime une nouvelle fois tombée entre les mains du Papillon comme cela avait été le cas dernièrement. Contrairement, à ce qu'il s'était produit depuis les derniers mois, Ladybug aperçut quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

L'Insecticide n'était qu'une fragile et mignonne petite fille dans une robe de petite princesse rose bonbon et avec des barrettes dans les cheveux.

La petite sanglotait, paralysée par la peur à genoux au sol. Impuissante même à se relever elle-même.

Elle dégouttait Ladybug.

ChatNoir s'approcha de la petite pour l'aider. « Allons, petite demoiselle. » demanda-t-il de façon rassurante. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu ait aussi peur? »

« Il y avait une gros cafard qui est entré dans ma chambre pour me mordre et quand je suis allé dans le salon, il y avait une mouche énorme et toute sale! »

« Tu sais, les insectes ont froid dehors avec l'automne qui approche alors, ils cherchent un endroit où se réchauffer. Ils ne savaient pas que c'était ta maison. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je vais te reconduire chez toi et si je ne peux pas retrouver ta mouche pour qu'elle se trouve une autre maison pour l'hiver, je suis certain que tes parents pourront le faire, d'accord? »

Ladybug, restée silencieuse, avait commencé à reculer pour se faire oublier. Son partenaire avait la situation en main et il ne lui restait que très peu de point à sa boucle d'oreille.

Elle se transforma au coin d'une ruelle et repartie sans les saluer.

Puisque Marinette était déjà à l'extérieur, elle décida de commencer sa séance d'exercice plus tôt.

« Marinette » l'interrompit Tikki alors qu'elle débutait. « Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire? Tu as complètement ignoré une victime. Tu dois te ressaisir. Tu as été choisit parce que tu avais un cœur bon et généreux qui créait de la vie autour de toi. Et maintenant tu te comporte de façon égoïste. Si tu ne changes pas, tu ne pourras pas rester Ladybug. »

« Et alors, peut-être que je n'en peux plus d'être quelqu'un qui n'est pas moi? J'ai bien voulu jouer le jeu et faire tout ce qu'on me demandait, mais je n'ai pas envie d'être la prochaine gardienne et j'en ai assez d'être une petite fille sage et impuissante. Et que rien de bon n'arrive dans ma vie. Peut-être que j'en ai assez d'être la fille cachée derrière le masque de Ladybug?»

Marinette sécha rageusement les grosses larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues et repartie en courant sans même attendre Tikki qui baissa la tête de tristesse pour sa choisie.

Marinette courrait à la limite de sa vitesse ne regardant même pas dans quel déchets ou traîneries elle fonçait et s'emmêlait les pieds.

Elle ne remarqua même pas ChatNoir lorsqu'il atterrit près d'elle la première fois. Mais lorsqu'elle perdit une nouvelle fois l'équilibre, il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne frappe le sol et la remit debout. Elle lui retira bien vite sa main et recula, à bout de souffle.

«Marinette? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure, Princesse?»

Elle éclata d'un rire moqueur et mauvais qui rendit ChatNoir fou d'angoisse. Depuis quand riait-elle de façon aussi méchante?

«Est-ce que je ressemble à une princesse pour toi?» demanda-t-elle en faisant un geste vers sa tenue. Elle portait son nouveau look de pantalon de survêtement, camisole et gros chandail noué à la taille. De la sueur coulait sur ses tempes et elle n'était pas maquillée.

«Moi, je te trouve splendide.» lui assura-t-il amoureusement après avoir remarqué ce qu'elle portait et admirer ses joues rouges. Il réalisa alors que Marinette était beaucoup moins souriante depuis qu'elle avait changé de look.

«Tu resteras toujours une jolie princesse à mes yeux, que tu sois une princesse guerrière ou que tu te faufile dans la vie de tes amis pour y tricoter du bonheur.» sourit-il naïvement.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avec une plainte pour la blague et lui répondit : «Si tu m'épargnais les jeux de mots douteux, chaton? J'aimerais autant échapper à ça pour l'instant.»

«Tu sais que tu parles parfois exactement comme Ladybug? Elle aussi est allergique aux jeux de mots. Tu es sure que tu n'es pas une de ses fans?»

Avec bravade, elle le prit de haut : «Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je ne suis pas elle directement?»

«Parce que ça voudrait dire que tu m'as mentit et je sais que Ladybug ne me mentirait jamais, c'est la fille parfaite, elle est toujours là pour moi!»

Marinette regarda sa main vide. Tout n'était pas la faute de ChatNoir, elle était souvent seule à cause des règles de sécurité. Mais parfois, elle avait besoin de lui sur le terrain et il ne le voyait pas.

«Mais il est arrivé des fois où toi, tu n'étais pas là pour elle. Comme cette fois où tu n'as pas rattrapé la corde de son yoyo sur la voiture de Rogercop où lorsque, lorsque, que-…» bafouilla Marinette sentant son cœur se serrer à la pensée d'un souvenir douloureux.

«Lorsqu'elle avait peur et qu'elle a essayé de te le dire et que tu ne l'a pas comprit.» termina-t-elle.

L'angoisse qu'elle avait éprouvée avant de s'attaquer à l'armée de Papillon refit surface. Elle avait clairement su que ce plan de foncer en se séparant le travail ne marcherait pas. Elle avait essayé de lui faire comprendre sans que les autres ne la voient, mais il était resté sourd à sa détresse.

ChatNoir se demanda alors vraiment si Marinette pouvait être Ladybug. Non, pas Ladybug.

Ladybug n'était qu'un masque et une idée. Comme ChatNoir n'était qu'une partie de lui. Marinette était celle qui était réelle qu'elle porte parfois une combinaison de coccinelle ou non. Et présentement, cette fille adorable souffrait.

Il s'arrêta à un pas devant elle. Puis, il referma ses bras sur son torse et la serra contre lui. «Je ne peux pas toujours te tenir la main pour t'aider à marcher, tu dois aussi faire une partie du travail toute seule. Mais je te jure que je fais absolument tout en mon pouvoir pour être là le plus souvent possible pour t'empêcher de tomber et je te fais la promesse que je serai toujours là pour t'aider à te relever.»

Il lui tendit la main et elle y plaça sa paume. Son autre bras la serrait contre lui par la taille mais il la laissa un instant pour pointer son cœur. «J'ai l'impression que tu es brisée ici.» dit-il «Tu veux bien me dire ce qui ne va pas?»

«Il y a beaucoup de chose qui ne vont pas. Tellement que Tikki dit que je ne serrai bientôt plus capable d'utiliser mes pouvoirs mais, vraiment j'ai perdu espoir en l'avenir lorsque l'homme que j'aime m'a dit qu'il en aimait une autre. Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne suis pas forte, équilibré ou confiante. Je ne suis pas la merveilleuse Ladybug. Je suis si peu de chose juste par moi-même. Je suis la fille de mes parents, l'amie d'Alya, une bonne copine pour les autres et la fille planquée derrière le masque.»

«Non. Nous sommes exactement pareils!» Adrien demanda à Plagg de le transformer. « Tous les deux nous sommes tombés amoureux deux fois de la même personne. C'est bien moi qui t'ait fait pleurer n'est-ce pas?»

Elle hocha la tête et il poursuivit. «Nous sommes parfaitement identiques sur plusieurs points et parfaitement différents sur d'autres. Nous nous complétons dans la bataille. Le jour où tu ne pouvais plus utiliser ta méthode pour vaincre nos ennemis, c'est moi qui aie pris la décision. J'ai décidé qu'ensemble nous ignorerions ta peur comme la mienne pour foncer devant. Mais nous sommes aussi le parfait équilibre de l'autre sur le plan sentimental. Si parfaitement relié que je t'ai retrouvé ce soir.»

Marinette pinça sa lèvre entre ses dents, ne sachant si elle oserait parler et baissa les yeux.

«Et si je veux changer et suivre un autre chemin? Ou regarder vers un nouvel horizon? Si un jour ne n'avais plus envie d'être Ladybug?»

Adrien attrapa la main de Marinette et y croisa ses doigts. La peau du garçon était doucement entretenue et sans une égratignure, celle de la fille, écorchée et épaissie par les longues heures de travaux manuels.

«Alors, laisse-moi garder ta main dans la mienne et je te suivrai sur ta route et dans la direction que tu voudras. Je ne serai pas ChatNoir sans ma moitié. Et je ne veux plus jamais que tu te sentes inférieure face à ce que je suis sans mon masque. Parce que tu es riche de ce que je n'ai pas. Tu as des forces en tant que Marinette que je n'ai pas en tant qu'Adrien. Et j'ai des forces en tant que ChatNoir que tu n'as pas en tant que Ladybug.»

Marinette regarda vers sa main qu'Adrien réchauffait. Elle ne savait pas du tout où les mènerait l'avenir ni même s'il y en aurait un après avoir vaincu Papillon mais s'était sans intérêt. Elle ne voulait qu'un jour. Pour toujours, elle ne voudrait qu'un jour de plus avec l'homme de sa vie à ses côtés. Mélangeant son destin au sien comme ils mélangeaient maintenant leurs doigts.


End file.
